Paralyzed
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: Love at first sight, you feel a million different feelings that you can't explain that you get to the point that you become paralyzed. Fabian found the girl of his dreams. Will he be able to talk to her or will he just end up Paralyzed.Rated K .


**Hey,Im back. I already posted this story in wattpad but I decided to repost it here and edit it a bit. This will be my first-song fic so please go easy on me. Enjoy!**

**Random Question: Do you think there's something romantic that could build up between Fabian and Amber?**

Paralyzed

It was a Friday afternoon. As usual, I was seating in one of the couches in Drama Class, reading my new book when Joy walked in and sat beside me

"Hey Fabes" she said placing her bag down beside her.

"Hey" I simply said

"Whatchadoin'?" she asked scooting close to me.

" I-I'm reading" I said stuttering while trying to get away from her. You see I was never comfortable around girls, they just make me feel nervous. But with Joy, well , how do I put this gently. I don't like her.

"_Shssh, this girl's taking up all my personal space" _ I thought to myself. I heard Mr. Winkler get in so I started to put my book away.

"Alright everyone" Mr. Winkler started. "We have a new student joining us today". As he finished saying those words I saw the most breath taking thing in the world.

"Hey Everyone, My name is Nina. Nina Martin" she said smiling at us.

"_Gosh, this girl is pretty, I wonder if she has a boyfriend, I hope she doesn't. How I love those gorgeous eyes and that smile, that mesmerizing smile. Wait, whoa , whoa is she heading this way?" _and with that I was out of my trance.

"Hey" she said smiling at me.

"I'm Nina, and you?" she asked placing her hand out. I really wanted to touch her hands and feel how soft her touch is but it's like I'm frozen, I can't move. I tried to speak but no matter how much I tried nothing came out.

" Are you alright?" she said waving her hands in front of my face. I just nodded because nothing came out.

" Alright then, I guess I'll see you later" she said giving me a half smile and left.

"_WAY THE GO FABIAN,YOUR ONE AND MAYBE THE ONLY CHANCE TO SEE HER AND YOU BLEW IT!"_ I yelled at myself. Why couldn't I move? Maybe it was because the thought of her standing there made me nervous. I have to go talk to her to explain what happened back there. I quickly fixed my things and headed out.

As I made my way down the halls to find her, I saw Eddie by the lockers talking to her, I came a bit closer so I can hear their conversation

"…So do you wanna see a movie on Saturday?" Eddie asked.

" I'm not sure, you see I have a lot of unpacking to do so, maybe I'll have to think about it, but thanks for asking" she said.

"Okay, but call me if you change your mind" Eddie said starting to leave. She just nodded and smiled.

" _that smile….i love that smile, wait did she just cancel a date with Eddie. It looks like I still have a chance to make it up to her but how" _ I started going back to the real world when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to see Joy facing me.

"What are you doing behind the Trash bins?" Joy asked looking rather confused.

" Oh it's you, you frightened me. Nothing, I-I-I " I said trying to think of an excuse. " I just dropped my pen" I said looking quite unsure myself.

" Really? That's how long you need to get your pen?" she said raising her eyebrow and chuckling a bit. Wow, was she spying at me? This girl better get a new hobby.

" Yeah, it happens to be that long" I said while standing up and fixing my maroon blazer

" Alright then. Oh, and I came to ask you if you wanna walk to class together?" she said smirking while playing with my shirt.

"Uhm, I-I still ha-have to get so-something from my locker" I said stuttering while removing her hands from playing with my shirt.

"Oh come on, Fabes. Please?" she said giving me a pouting look. Who did this girl think she is?

"I'm sorry but I can't" I said in a whisper, hey, even though I don't like her. I didn't like letting people down.

"Fine" she said stomping away. Glad that's over.

"So.."a very familiar yet angelic voice said from behind me causing me too knock the bins down. When I turned around, I saw no other than the angel herself. Nina Martin.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she said while helping me pick up the bins. Just as I was picking up the last bin, our hands suddenly touched. I felt a million fireworks go through my system.

" It's alright" I said while reluctantly pulling my hands away and hiding my blush.

"I see your name's Fabian" she said while helping me up and looking at my I.D. I just nodded while staring at her dazzling eyes because that's the best I could do since I was immobile.

" I guess I'll see you later, Fabian" she said walking away. I swear I saw a twinkle in her eye when she looked at me. That gave me hope.

I just stood there for what felt like forever, as I look at her presence slowly disappearing from a distance.

" _ReallyFabian? That's all you can say. Why do you keep on wasting your chances of talking to her. She could talk to just any boy in this school, but she chose to talk to you and yet you keepon wasting your chances" I thought._

When I got back to my house, I started to think of a way on how I'm going to talk to her when suddenly ,my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D.

It was Alfie….

"Hello" I said

"Hey Fabian, I just called to ask about, Amber"

" HeyAlfie, this isn't really the best time to talk to me and besides why call me, what do I know about dating myself"

"What's the prob man?"

"Well, there's a new girl in my class and-" I started but got cut off.

"Say no more my friend, I know exactly what you're saying, your thinking of a way to talk to her without getting nervous, are you?"

"Well, yeah how did you know that?"

"Happened to me with Amber, so what's your plan?"

" I don't really know"

" How about you sing to her?"

" Okay, but what song?"

" Let's see, what did you feel when you first saw her?"

" I felt amazed, but I can't seem to move or speak"

"I see your paralyzed, so maybe-" I cut him off with that thought

"That's it! Paralyzed"

"Yeah men, I just said that. As I was saying-" I cut him off again. Obviously he didn't get my idea.

"No men, not that. I mean, I'm going to sing Paralyzed by Big Time Rush"

"Ohh…"

"Listen, do you think you can bring your drums tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure"

_Paralyzed…Paralyzed_ ….the word kept on ringing in my head. I suddenly had an idea on how I could do that, I could sing to her.

The next day, I walked inside of Drama class bringing my guitar and Alfie was already setting up his drums on stage.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice said to me. It was no other than, Nina.

"You'll see" I said for the first time,I was able to say a sentence to her. She said giving me a confused look.

" Alright everyone" Mr. Winkler said entering the room. " Fabian is going to perform something for us today" he said sitting down on the couch. I quickly got up on stage and started.

"Hey everyone, I know you are all wondering what this is all about. As you all know we have our new student, Nina here. So Nina, this is for you" with that Alfie, started to hit his drums and I started to strum my guitar and sing….

You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/big_time_ ]  
I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Everybody was having a good time and then I saw Nina, smiling at me. I felt myself smile to.

As I finished my song, I immediately went down and there stood Nina, moving for my direction.

"So that's why you can't talk to me" she said smirking at me. Honestly, for the first time I was actually not frozen or anything like that.

" Yeah, I'm so sorry for that. It's just that I was-" I said but then she cut me.

"Paralyzed" she said continuing for me." I understand" she continued.

"Really?"

"Really." She said reaching for my hands. Before she could reach my hand, I really don't know what happened to me but I immediately snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer and then I kissed her. The moment was just perfect ,our lips moved in sync, I felt a million sparks fly at that moment. After a while, we pulled away because of the need for air.

"So Nina, do you wanna see a movie later?" I asked her with full confidence.

"Sure, I would love that" she said starting to kiss me again. We kissed each other again. After this, I feel like I will be paralyzed for a very long time.

**Review!=)**


End file.
